


We Don't Talk Anymore

by LovingErina



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya Yuu.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Loved you.</p><p>A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Talk Anymore

I had such a fun time with you.

Smiling, laughing, playing volleyball, you teaching me tricks and I going “Waah~” over it.

* * *

 

“Nishinoya-senpai!”

You almost fell down with a nosebleed again as soon as I called you senpai.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“Huh?”

“I said, will you-“

“Yes, yes, I heard you. But, why?”

“B-Because...” I stared at the ground, fumbled with my hands, “because I really like you!”

We went hiking the next day. You were a huge Pokémon Go fan, so you taught me some things since I sucked at the game. You loudly cheered and applauded when I caught my first Eevee.

“Are you gonna nickname it?” you asked.

I nodded and turned my back to him so you wouldn’t see what I was doing.

“Well?”

I turned back to you and showed you the Eevee that was now called Noya.

“You named it after.. me?” You smiled, I smiled.

That’s when we shared our first kiss. Some other people on the path stared at us, but we didn’t care. An old lady chuckled when she walked past us.

“Ah, youth,” she said. We bowed to her, hands locked. And so we stayed for the rest of the day, only letting each other go when truly needed.

You insisted on taking me all the way home. When I was about to close the door, you quickly put your foot in between and kissed me again.

It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

I finally closed the door and when I turned around I saw Natsu waiting for me. She looked at me with big eyes and cheeks slightly pink. She saw.

“Who was that?” she asked. I kneeled down in front of her and picked her up.

“That was my boyfriend,” I told her. I walked with her to the kitchen where my mother was making dinner.

“So you finally asked him out? And he said yes, I suppose?”

“Yeah.” I put Natsu back down and sat down at the dining table. I couldn’t stop smiling.

“You aren’t as hyper as always, say.. did you really get tired for once?” my mother asked jokingly.

“No.. I’m just so… happy.”

* * *

 

You waited for me in front of the gym the Monday after our date. While we held hands, we stepped inside and you proudly declared we were dating. I was smiling like an idiot next to you.

“Congratulations!” Sugawara said. “So the admiration has taken a whole other path?”

“I-I still admire him!” I stuttered as my face turned red a little. “He’s still my senpai!”

The nosebleed didn’t come that time, but a kiss on my cheek did.

The other third years also congratulated us. Tanaka promptly bursted out in tears because “My cute kouhai finally did it!”.

Tsukishima didn’t care, Kageyama looked confused and Yamaguchi was just happy for us.

Training felt so different that time. You’d learn me tons of tricks for receiving and if I did it right you’d give me a kiss. We got scolded often by Daichi for being too lovey-dovey, but we didn’t care. We were in love. And that was what counted.

* * *

 

I was really nervous the first time I brought you over to my house. You tightly held my hand and told me it was going to be fine.

“I’m home!” I yelled. Natsu came running towards me, but stopped when she saw you.

“Ah, I’m Nishinoya Yuu, your big brother’s boyfriend. Nice finally meeting you, Natsu,” you said as you kneeled down and stretched your hand. Her worries seemed to have faded away as she jumped in your arms and giggled.

“I think you’ll be best friends,” I laughed. You would.

My mother was really supportive of us. She immediately invited you to stay over for dinner, which you happily accepted. I told you a lot about my mother’s cooking, so this was “The chance to taste it myself”.

You loved it. “Almost as much as I love you.”

My dad came home late that day, so you only met him when you were about to leave.

“You look like a good kid, so it’s okay,” he said when I introduced you as my boyfriend.

“I’m glad about that, sir,” you said then with such an adorable smile. We kissed each other goodbye and then you left.

* * *

 

We were so happy, oh so happy.

We joked around, we went on adventures together, we played lots of volleyball together.

I was twenty times more nervous when we decided to do it for the first time than when I introduced you to my parents.

“It’ll be fine, Shouyou,” you reassured me multiple times. And in the end, it was okay. It felt amazing. We would do it a couple more time after that, which continued to feel more and more amazing.

* * *

 

Then came the day of your graduation.

I bawled my eyes out as you held me in your arms. I noticed you were trying to fight back the tears, and eventually failed. The sky started to cry, too.

“We’ll keep in touch. Definitely,” you said. “I love you, Shouyou.”

“I love you, too, Yuu.”

We spent as much time with each other as possible, until it was time for you to go. You were going to study at a university in Tokyo.

“I’ll visit you during breaks, okay?”

We were crying again. The sky wasn’t with us this time.

“I’ll come to visit you, too!”

“I love you, Shouyou, I love you so much.”

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, we did stay in contact. We would stay up all night to text, then text each other again that afternoon to tell each other we got in trouble at school.

Gradually, the messages grew shorter. At some point, we stopped talking. It hurt me. It hurt me so much to know you had another.

Suddenly, the tears streamed down my face during practice one day. Yamaguchi panicked and called for Kageyama, who wrapped his arms around me and held me close. We got weird stares from the first years. Someone asked if their captain was alright.

“Of course your captain isn’t alright, look at him,” Tsukishima scoffed. “His heart is tattered, broken even.”

* * *

“Alright, guys. The guys we are now up against are strong, but so are we. Focus only on this: winning. Karasuno... fight!”

Everyone was fired up. Kagayama gave me a worried look, but I told him I was fine.

Then I saw you sitting in the crowd with Tanaka. He had his arm around you and you were leaning against him.

“Hinata!” I turned around to Tsukishima. “Don’t get unfocused now. Deal with that after the match.” I nodded and the game started.

We won. Barely, but we won. We were through to the final, in which we lost, but that wasn’t the biggest problem for me now.

The biggest problem was the fact that you had already left. You didn’t even come to say hi to us.

* * *

 

Nishinoya Yuu.

I fell in love with you. I truly loved you. I had an amazing time with you.

But I guess I have to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://yukkimune.tumblr.com)   
>  ~~Please come talk to me I feel sad after writing this~~


End file.
